PTMC Short stories on Cobalt by SignifierKurtGG
by KurtGG
Summary: On my first day in PTMC things already start to go well.


PTMC Cobalt Short Stories,

By KurtGG

I'm a pilot,not one of the very best but as cunning as others though I've been found unfit to fly alongside most VS outfits, "Mental disorder from long term phsycological stress in combat" as worded from the higher ups.I still today do not know how they found out of my memories of before the first revival in the spawn tubes,I have clear knowledge of a life before that, though so far I'm the only one that has that I know of.

I've been assigned to Esamir, a deserted snow wasteland of first outfit assignment,after being a wingman to four other pilots for Phantoms or The Phantom Company they are called, Soldiers deemed "Mad" or "Mentally Disordered" are assigned to this outfit, though I'm sure they are simply like me as I doubt a mad soldier would be given a gun in this a pilot I've always been casual with my wingmen,No real higher up to tell us what to do as we all co operated as one until those bastards finally got rid of me to gain their beloved liberator unit.

So here I am, Esamir warpgate waiting on my pickup, the place was completely deserted except for a scythe under repair and a random flash vehicle left behind at the entrence, White and black hills is all I could see for miles while on the air a sound came, like a huge boulder behind moved in the air at high speed crashing into the wind, and I see it a Galaxy unit beind piloted straight at my thing hits the pad for 2 seconds making sparks fly then back into the air, makes a back flip and lands just like that,If I'm called mad I'd love to meet this pilot.

From the Galaxy three soldiers come out, an engineer and two MAX units walk my way to greet me, On the engineer I notice many badges, A higher up in the outfit if not the leader himself.

Eidelon: "Welcome to Phantom Company Newbie,I'm Eidelon the outfit leader hope you enjoy your stay and please land how instructed in the books" says him while looking back at the lightassault comming out from the Gal.

KurtGG: "Urm, Thank you sir I'll be sure to land straight without 360 backflips".

Eidelon:"Alright MAX up and hop in we're needed at the fronts, join up my squad channel and turn on your squad comms but your platoon comms off, you won't need to hear us chattering".

I go to the terminal to change into my MAX suit, which by the way is completely default except for a charge upgrade.I enter the Galaxy and grab on to something knowing these things are a tough ride on the back,Inside I saw up to eleven others except for me alll going MAX,engineer or medic which seemed like standard loadouts for Galaxy drops,quite smart I'd say(Wait if they where in here when the Gal did that backflip didn't they?...Oh well aslong as it doesn't do it again.

Closing up to Eisa techplant we start to hear the TR and NC fighting over it for their beloved heavy tank technology(Seriously those prowlers are a pain when they spam and I got hit while flying by one of those vanguards quite a bit), On the squad comms I hear Eidelon giving orders;

Eidelon: "Number two to five on me, six to twelve on Popovic here(He points at a heavy assault on the left wing turret)"

As we enter the techplants air space flak starts to hit the Galaxy but the aircrafts large bulk keeps it stready and barely dammaged from the armour it was equiped are dropped straight onto the landing pad of the techplant and MAX units charge into the elevator pads down with Popovic while Eidelon and a couple engineers and infiltrators go up to the turrets being manned by the us five come to a stop at the bottom we are greeted by Bravo squad trying to push up the strairs, we head to one staircase and headup.

I'm happily greeted by a TR MAX suit with engineers at the top,Me and an other MAX charge towards it and as I mow down the engineers the other takes care of the MAX itself, on the other staircase I see two engineers manning turrets and four heavy assults blocking the way for the rest of bravo to come up, the engineers repairing us trow their grenades and start shooting the enemy MANA-turrets, I start focusing on the heavy assaults as from the corner of my eye I see a something red flying up and as I turn around I find a light assault holding a block of C4 heading my way, No time to react he's straight at my face and boom killed by a Nyx infiltrator the lightassaults body ends up in my face.

I trow off the dead terran and thank the infiltrator in bravo squad, we all head into the point taking out the last MAX unit and medics in there, taking the the squad comms I hear ;

Eidelon: " NC making their move! Get ready for Scat MAXs down there! Galaxy drop!"

Popovic: "Engineers set down mines,ammo and turrets! Heavies prepare C4 blocks and rockets, MAXes stand by at the turrents"

The rest of Alpha squad comes rushing up to a stop and sets down next to us, I hear loud chunks of methal hitting the floor as blue-yellow robotic figures come up the stair case spraying shells after shells like air itself is a flashes of light shot from the balcony hit the NC MAXes mowing them down to two remaining which are taken out by me and the rest.

Techplant captured, we head back to the Galaxies aiming for the rest of the bases on the NC lane as we break off from the "zerg" (Lone wolf soldiers going with the flow of battle).

While in midair inside the Galaxy I think to myself" The Phantom Company huh?, seems like I found the party outfit, guess I'll stick around afterall" as I brace myself for an other backflip and Eidelon screaming his troath out "FLY STRAIGHT 5URENDAH!".

I'd like to thank whiteshadow for saving my MAX resources from that LA

5urendah for teaching me that Galaxy backflips are possible

Eidelon and McPopovic for leading that squad which got me into joining PTMC.


End file.
